heroes of olympus the unsuge hero
by storymaster454
Summary: set after the gient war with a whole new villin that does not show up in Greek or Roman myth
1. prologue

**These are made up events and have nothing to do with the with the seires its just for fun and your entertainment this first and secoind bit will be a little slow so just stay with it if your reading this and it will get much better when chapter one finly starts**

Prologue

I used to think of myself as normal but at the same time I always felt like I was born for something different. My father was the owner of a classic car body shop, but not any run of the mill local shop it was the first chain body shop in America. The shop made him into a millionaire. I never met my Mom but I was told that she was a remarkable woman. You see she left the day after I was born, without any explanation. It broke my father's heart he never talked about the past much especially if it involved Mom. Although he did sometimes call her his Goddess of Love, which of course weirded me out.

One more thing if you ever say that I was babied and grew up with a silver spoon in my mouth you would not be farther from the truth at my house life was like boot champ, which was probably because my father is an exnavy SEAL and just because we had money to through around did not mean I had to be a wimp. So by the time I was 10 I knew every thing from snapping limbs, to snapping necks.

Ok so their was one day a year that he didn't put me through boot one day where I was king it was my 12th birthday me and my Dad were working on my birthday present out on the driveway it was a 1969 Firebird, that's right a classic Firebird for my 12th b-day, but to add the my Dad effect to the mix in was in very rough shape and he told me the only way to fix it was with my own money from my allowance and maybe a part or two from Christmas or other birth days but the way I saw it I could have it up and roaring by the time I was 16 so it was perfect.

The same day though about a few minutes in to my car inspection with dad we were attacked by a very big monster, and my dad was killed trying to protect me. What I remember from that fight are three things a freeze frame picture of dad getting his head bitten off and the motion picture of me gunning it down with the pump-action-shot gun my dad keep in his room on the second floor of the house, and a guy with goat horns walking up to me asking if I was ok. As if my dad could not have gotten any wierder.

I woke the next morning in the infirmary of camp half blood. A weal chaired camp director and somebody who proclaimed himself a god and looked like he could use some serious help for alcoholics anonymous. Told me some crazy stuff that I did learn was true. One night I was claimed what happened you ask? Well my nice black athletic shirt and blue jeans were turned into a $300 tux. YUK! And my hair was combed and geld to the side. Double YUK! My dad had to force me to wear crap like this. Theirs two reasons why I hate dressing up like this #1. I don't like people thinking of me as stuck up #2. Suits like this one are itchy beyond belief, and athletic clothing is breathable that's why I like it so much. Oh and if you haven't guessed my Mom's ID then your pretty slow if you haven figured out that the Goddess of Love nickname for her was him telling me but a the same time not telling me that she was Aphrodite The Goddess Of Love.

Well the next year was pretty neat I became the best and only sword fighter in my cabin and the best in the whole camp next to this guy named Luke in Hermes cabin. I and Luke got along just fine he had been their only a few months more that I and I must say fighting him in the practice arena was fun he gave it his all and I returned the favor. Chiron said that we were the best swords men he's had in a 300 years. The only difference between my fighting style and his was that I liked fighting with two swords and I had training from my Navy SEAL father, Luke fought with one sword and had no training except what he had resaved here at camp so if I hadn't had that training from my father I would be at the same level as my brothers and sisters and considering that made me miss my father even more.

Then it when all down hill. Luke was given a quest from his father to get a golden apple. He picked me to help but couldn't decide who else to take I thought of another good friend of mine in cabin 9 Hephaestus cabin. The boy was named Beckendorf He wanted to become consular of his cabin in a bad way and if he got a quest he could challenge the current one, who was a bit of a jerk, and take over because lets face it Beckendorf was a superior fighter and much cleverer that the jerk consular that he had. So I convinced Luke to take him along. We came back with a little more that called for #1 a scar on Luke's face #2 the golden apple #3 a half dead Beckendorf over my shoulder being rush to the infirmary. He wasn't expected to live, and it was my fault I had asked Luke to bring him.

That night when every one was asleep I ran into the woods hoping to be eaten because I could not face that camp. There was movement ahead of me and the next thing I knew there was a big dragon standing before me. He was the biggest dragon I have even seen and I have considering the quest we were on evolved getting past a dragon with 100 heads, and that guy's size mostly came from the heads and necks. This guy was as tall and wide as a dump truck as long as an18 wheeler with the cargo behind, and it gets worse he stood up on his back legs which like his front were as thick as an oaks trees trunk, then he spread his wings that were as long as a medium sized passenger jet, then he roared the roar of 100 lions. I was scared out off my brains, but then a woman walked in front of the big beast. _"IS She NUTS!"_ I thought, but there she was walking to me with a pair of sheathed swords in her hands not minding the dragon at all. She explained that she was my mother and that she had hoped that I would stay rather than run but she said she also respected my decision she gave me the swords and explained that a Aphrodite child's power was in his or hers emotions and that the swords were made to be connected by the one who wielded them until death then they would wait for another to claim them and that she had also created the dragon for me to be my friend and companion through my travels. I later called the dragon Charley after the man I knew for a fact that I got killed Charles Beckendorf.

**These are made up events and have nothing to do with the with the seires its just for fun and your entertainment this first and secoind bit will be a little slow so just stay with it if your reading this and it will get much better when chapter one finly starts**

**I thought about this story when I first read the percy Jackson seires and didnt know what godly parent to give my character untill I read the lost hero and saw that thier was a strong point on a Aphrodite child that didnt envolve fashion and gossip the Aphrodite child that died at the end of the last olympon helped fuel the fires of thought as well. **


	2. Chapter 1 I Go Bats

Unsung hero Chapter 1: I Go Bats

The trill of flying on a dragon incomparable to anything in the world especially when that dragon was your best friend you ever had, Charley was my right are, my partner in crime. Half of the things we went through together would have been lost causes if it wasn't for the big guy. For the past 10 years I have been doing hundreds of favors for gods and goddess fighting the most fearsome monsters that ever existed. I had respect from some the gods respect that is very hard to get like from Lord of the Dead Hades, The God of War Aries, and even a small amount from Hara the Goddess of Marriage and Families. You could say my life is fun filled and it is.

Something was flying in the distance something big, a dragon? No it couldn't be no dragon that I have ever come across has ever been bigger that the one I was riding.

"Charley see that ahead?"

He grumbled an affirmative. I took out my binoculars to get a better look. It was a bat a very big bat one bigger that Charley. Now that is not only very impressive but very scary.

"Let's take a closer look"

He gave me a look and grumbled some more

"No I'm not kidding; we need to see if this thing is hostel."

Some more grumbling from Charley

"It looks hostel to me to, but who knows."

And we were off

"What do you think it is?"

Charley did some more grumbling

"Well I don't know either that's why I ask you."

It must have sensed us coming because it turned on us it was definitely hostel. It roared at us with an ear piercing screech that was easily defeated by Charley's mightier that 100 lion roar followed quickly by flames of glorious fury. The bat took it a deep breath and blow ice cold air at the oncoming fire putting it to a halt. This really ticked off Charley, and got me really wanting this thing to die. I drew one of my two swords that I had strapped to my back the blade yellow flames burst to life around my blade, (_oh wait I'm sorry did not mention that my swords were blessed with fire magic by none other than my mother in the prologue, well then sorry folks) _

"Let's do this." I said only loud enough for Charley to hear

Charley responded with another roar flew up and dived at the giant bat. The bat slowly rose to the occasion that was one advantage we had over him was speed. It shot more ice breath at us, but Charley dodged just time.

"Clamp that things mouth shut!"

Charley being the speed demon that he is got its mouth clamped just before it breathed at us again, lower legs on the bottom of its jaw, upper legs grabbing at the top of its head, claws digging very deep. Me I jumped onto its back stabbed my blade down into it and twisted to make sure I wasn't thrown off when it started thrashing, which it did. I drew my other fiery sword held it up into the air…

"Charley!" I shouted, "I need fuel!"

Charley shot flames into the air, and I focused on my anger and my rage pulled it all into gut. The flames shouting through the air was attracted to the flames on my blade, spiraling around it making the flame thicker to where could no longer see the bronze blade inside. That was my queue to take aim at the bats back I pulled in all off anger, rage, compassion, love, and sadness not into my gut as I had done before but into the deaths of my soul, the flames on my blade went down into the handle, then as I released my feelings the flames were released from my blade, and onto the bats back. The flames spread out all over it. I ran across its back toward its head were Charley was still hanging on waiting for me. I dived off and Charley let go. We both dived for the ground, he got close enough for me to grab the horn of the saddle and pull myself on. We looked back at the bat tumbling from the sky, and wouldn't you know it landed in a lake the fire of course was put out and it climbed out of the water, just as we were going for another attack run the dumb thing shadow traveled.

Now how do you like that


	3. Chapter 2 I Almost Get Hunted

Chapter 2: I almost get hunted

Charley and I stood at the beach of the lake trying to decide what we should do next. It was a nice night the air was cool and the waters were still enough to cast a reflection and the mosquitoes were missing in action. The one thing causing me not to enjoy it was that for the first time in the last ten years a monster got away.

It was obviously not an ordinary monster. It was something we had never seen before we needed help from someone. Someone who hunts monsters for a living same as we do but much older. Old enough to tell us what that thing was. The goddess of the hunt Artemis. We would try to find them at day break but for now we were hungry and tiered. Charley was off stalking a dear in the woods around the lake, and me I was grilling some stake we got from Wal Mart over a fire.

* * *

><p>The dear was in sight and all Maddy had to do was release the aero, and the kill was hers, but wait something was wrong the dear was suddenly on alert was it to her or something else. Something very big jumped out of no ware. The poor dear didn't even have a chance to run before the beast swallowed it whole. It was a dragon and the biggest one Maddy had ever seen.<p>

"Ok so I'm not going to bring a dear back for dinner. I'm going to just have to make do with a dragon." She mumbled to herself

She waited for it to go to sleep then she cocked her bow one more time aiming for its eye then there was more movement at the feet of the beast. It was a man, curse them. He was probably some poor mortal soul who couldn't see through the mist and thought it was a grass covered bolder or something. Men always got in the way she was now going to have to save him before killing the dragon.

* * *

><p>My meal was done and I was ready for some sleep. And by the looks of Charley he just ate as well, but there was something else he wasn't asleep he was pretending. How can I tell you ask? Well you just have to know someone for a very long time. As soon as my less sensitive ears heard the rustling behind me I knew why he was faking it. Someone was sneaking up from behind, and no one does that to me.<p>

Whoever it was sprung out from behind some brush, and my better that cat like reflexes aloud me to quickly step aside, and pounce on her before she hit the ground Charley was up to hovering over me with his teeth showing.

The look on her face was very stunned she obviously did not see it coming

"Get off me!" She yelled I had both her arms pined to the ground and was sitting on her chest.

"First tell me who you are and why were you sneaking up on me?"

"Stupid boy, I was saving… Oh gods!" She had just now realized that Charley was standing over us and she started to thrash to break free of my grip. "Let me go I can kill it I can kill it! Let go or well be eaten!"

Charley and I just looked at each other I let go and got off she sprang to her, and Charley and I started to laugh.

"What so funny!" She asked the expression on her face was priceless

"Did you not notice the saddle?"

"The saddle?"

"On the dragon." She looked and I could see some disappointment come across her face. "He's mine, and if you really want to kill him that badly your going to have to go passed me first." I put my right hand on the hilt of the sword strapped to my right should blade.

She clenched her teeth in discussed "Typical boys." She muttered

Their it was again "boys" their was something about the way she said that word, and it wasent till just now I started to notice some other things like her snow wight skin and lone silver hair very nice figure as well but it wasent these things that got my attenton (OK maybe a little) it was the aeros, the quiver, the bow, and the dagger

"Hey you're not a huntress of Artemis are you?"

"Yes I am what of it."

"Can you tell me where your mistress is?"


	4. Chapter 3 I Get Punked

Chapter 3: I Get Punked

"I can, but I wont" She replied "She would not want a boy in her camp."

I had to smiled I couldn't help it "Your new aren't you? How long have you been a huntress?"

"None of your business!"

"Well considering how I met up with your gang of sexists about two months ago I would say you've been with them about six weeks at minimum." Now she was ticked off.

"How dare you (I signaled Charley with a nod) call us a gang of- she was interrupted by a dragon looming over her. He opened his mouth and roared strait down on her. She clapped her hands on her ears and crumpled to the ground because the pressure of the air pressing down on her was to strong.

With a snap of my fingers Charley shut up and moved behind me

"Look you apparently didn't hear me the first time so definitely don't expect you to hear me now, but I'm going to ask anyway. Where's the goddess at?"

Some how she heard me that time

"She's at the river. Over there." She pointed "She's um." She's hesitated "She's fishing."

"And the camp?"

"Farther up stream."

"Really, well you can go now." She hurried away

* * *

><p>Maddy felt ashamed of her self and yet proud. On one hand she a boy made her look like an idiot, and on the other she was able to recompose herself and trap the stupid boy into his own death. She couldn't wait to tell the girls at camp they would laugh about that stupid boy forever. She was confidant that her plan would work and that she would get the kill that the stupid boy's dragon made her miss. After all her mother was Tyche the Goddess of Good Fortune.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4 Revenge is best served extra c

Chapter 4: Revenge is best served extra crispy

"Who does she think she is?" I asked Charley

He shrugged his large green scaled shoulders

"Does she really think she's the first to try and pull this stunt?" I was a little angry, but a lot more amused "I full well that the Artemis doesn't go to a river just to fish it's not as much of a challenge. You know why she goes to rivers." Charley made a "no why" jester. "Because she bathing. If I go their I'll be labeled a peeping tom and turned into a dear then her little bow string happy minions will have the pleasure of hunting me." I chuckled a little bit. "Well then buddy same drill as last time, find the goddess tell her what happened and that I'll meet her at the camp. I'm going to have some fun."

* * *

><p>Maddy just finished her story of the stupid boy who they would most likely hunt later, and the response wasn't exactly what she expected. They just stared at her like she had like she just won at an underworld game show hosted by Hades where the grand prize is death. Some even scooted away from her.<p>

"Do you have any idea who you messed with?" Thalia asked, she was ready to rip her head off, and check to see if there was ever a brain up their to begin with.

"No." Maddy responded

"Well let me tell you what happened to the other huntress who tried to pull a stunt like this. She died by his hand."

"Well she must have been a poor fighter." Maddy said

"Oh, well let me tell you she was one of the best we had, and the second he walked into this camp she flipped because her plan didn't work and attacked him outright. She didn't stand a chance."

"So he's just going to come into camp and kill me."

"No actually her death was more like accident. He was mostly toying with her. She tripped and fell on an upright aero that she shot at him earlier."

Maddy gave no response

"May I also warn you that despite Artemis dislike for men she will not take kindly to you trying to trick one to his death."

There was a rustle in the distance. Maddy turned and saw a man with black shoes wight socks, black athletic shorts, black athletic shirt, twin Spartan officer swords strapped to his back, eyes that you could never tell the color of if you tried, and brown hair. Walking to the camp, it was him.

* * *

><p>There it was right in my sights and there she was waiting for me how nice. I gave a little chuckle to myself this was going to be fun as long as there wasn't any accidents anyway.<p>

"Well, we meet again. I'm sorry I must have gotten confused and took a wrong turn, but as long as I'm here I might as well wait for her." The one with silver hair just looked at me, and it wasn't disbelief so she must have been tolled about the last time. I sat right next to her. "So do I at lest get a name." Silence, I was going to need a different approach. "Good evening Thalia, how is hunting going."

"Oh, just fine David Just fine." She said calmly

"No rookies getting in your way, especially cowardly ones?"

"Cowardly ones?" she asked

"You know the ones that try to kill there prey by trying to trick them into getting themselves killed because there to weak to do it themselves." Silver hair shifted in her chair I was starting to get to her.

"Well I don't know about any of that we all do are jobs equally well." Thalia was try to stop me, but silver here needed to be punished

"I am talking about the ones who cant take care of themselves, the ones that allow themselves to be pushed around." As I said that I snatched silvers glass of water and chugged it down.

"Hey!" she jumped to her feet and drew a dagger "give that back."

"But I've already finished"

"Why you." She did exactly what I wanted her to. She swung at me with full force I tipped back on my chair and did a handspring and landed right on my feet.

"Stop!" Artemis shouted

we stoped

Silver looked to her for help but Artemis paid no attention.

"Come with me please." She said to me

We went into her tent, and I told her every thing about the bat like thing. Even the goddess of the hunt did not know what it was, but she promised to watch for it.

"Well I have got to be going then." I said

"Just wait one moment please." She asked and I waited. "Would you ask Maddy to come in please? I would like to speak to her and I would like you to be present."

"Present why?"

"No Questions."

"Ok, is the one who-"

"Yes" she answered before I finished

"Hey you silver get over here she wants to talk to you!"

She came and gave me a dirty look. "What is he doing in here still?"

"Because I asked him to be here, now quit!" she was not happy "Now do not say one word. I am very disappointed in you. I do not like the fact that you tried to trick someone to their death."

"But."

"NOT A WORD!" Maddy shut up like a good little girl. "As punishment for this act I charge you with servitude." Maddy looked as felt shocked and confused

"Servitude?" I asked

"Yes, she will serve you as you please." Maddy's jaw hit the floor as Artemis continued speaking to me. "But with one exception."

"Don't worry It won't come to that."

"It better not, because if I find that you violated her in any way."

"It won't happen I promise."

"But." Maddy squeaked

"When are you leaving?" Artemis asked me

"Right now." I replied

**If you have already read this and noticed a diffrence or two thats because I did some revising**


	6. Chapter 5 The new friend and enemy

Chapter 6: The new friend and enemy

"All right get on the dragon were going." I said

"No way I am not going anywhere with you boy." She turned to the goddess "Please reconsider."

"I'm sorry, my word is final." She was cold and unforgiving with her tone.

Charley was both amused and skeptical about the situation. The rest of the camp was looking on not believing that the goddess even considered such a punishment. Thalia was giving a sharp point to a stick she found not showing any sign that she care about what was happening.

"but thats not fair!" Maddy yelled" then turned to me with a pointing finger "I dont take orders form a boy."

"yes you will." Artemis said her frustration with Maddy was not hidden

"Please dont order me too..."

"I cant order you." the goddess intrupted "not anymore, but he can, and you will go with him."

"No I wont!"

"David take her away in any fashoin you see fit. I will be in my tent, oh and one more thing Maddy if you try anything your punishment will become much wrose."

Maddy turned on me "you will have to tie my hands and feet before I'll go anywere with you"

That sounded good to me

_Ten Minutes later_

"LET ME DOWN!" Maddy yeld we were hundreds of feet up in the air and she had her hand and feet tied, and may I also mention that she wasent exactly on the dragon more like dangling beanth him bacause it was easier to tie her to Charley's rear right foot with a 20ft rope that it was to make her sit like a good girl

"No can do, you asked for what you got so shut up and like it."

"LET ME DOWN!"

I decided that enough was enough so I tolled Charley to drop down. we landed a woods somewhere in Ohio. It was still dark me nor Charley has gotten any sleep but it wasent the first time. We both have been at tthe game for so long that runing on no sleep was routine. We started a fire, Me and Charley any way I gathered the wood and Charley was my giant mach Maddy just sat at the base of a tree with her leg drawn to her chest and armes folded around her legs.

"hey why dont you come here and warm up?" I said

"Oh, so now what to be nice to me." Maddy replied

"Not realy, I just thought that if you were going to stick around you might as well act like it."

She came charging at me, anger made her back stiff as a board, but her strides wear quick and swift "That is not funny!" she said grinding her teeth and the same time

"I wasent trying to be funny."

She sat down at the other end of the fire. It was silent for awhile only to be broken by Charleys snoring, but I was still the first to breek it with words.

"So are you a mortle or demigod?"

"what?"

"The only qulification for joining Artemises band of marry women is to be a girl otherwise she's not to picky. So which are you?"

"none of your business."

"allright fine. Then can ask why you joined?"

"No you may not."

"Ok, then while its still dark I guess I'll try to get some sleep, and you might want to do the same."

"whatever."

"g'nite or g'morning I guess I should say."

"whatever."

* * *

><p>Finally he was sleep. now was Maddy's chance to strike, she knew that Artimes said not to try anything but she didnt care. She didnt even think it could get much worse than this. She cocked the arow to her bow aimed and...<p>

**I would realy like to have some feedback on the intreaction between the characters so far and what you like, dont like, or what you think needs improvement **


End file.
